Manly Warrior Poet
by FablePsycho
Summary: Those poems may have been crappy, but knowing Mike, it came from the heart. Mellka thought back to Deande's words...of course it was only natural for someone like Mike to see her for the badass she knew she was, but it didn't mean he could jerk his knob off to that. Steeling herself, Mellka made her way off the ship, and into the base.


_Originally planned this to be a four shot, but thought against it. This is another pairing I had in mind, along with Marquis and Thorn. This one-shot takes place within "The hunters", and is a little sneak peek for what's to come. For now, I hope you all enjoy, and as always, hate it, love it, review._

A knock had awoken Mellka from her much needed sleep. She had thought she told Ghalt she was not to be disturbed once she returned from a mission. Groaning, she made her way to the door of her room. "Who ever it is, prepare to have your ass kicked." Mellka said, trying to sound more intimidating then tired. When she opened the door, all she found was a holo-letter. This had been the fifteenth one she's received since the Battleborn were forced to evacuate Penarch.

She groaned, crushing the letter with her bio-glaive. She wished she knew who this..."Manly warrior poet" was...he couldn't be that manly if he chose to leave crappy love letters in front of her door, and run away like a b#%ch. She wanted to tell him...or her or...whatever it was, to stop trying to gain favor with her through these stupid letters. Mellka wasn't interested in any long term relationship, it would be stupid to even think it, considering the line of work she and everyone else on this ship partake in.

Yet this a#%hole couldn't figure it out for itself. It kept sending the letters, even when she made a public display on the ship, and crushed a letter a week ago. Whoever this person was, was a real love sick puppy...or just insane. Either way, Mellka was going to get to the bottom of who it had been that kept pestering her with all this poetry crap. She made her way back to her bed, thinking of ways she could catch the sneaky bastard, when a thought came to her.

Though she hadn't really liked the idea at first, she had figured it would be better then getting anymore of those god awful letters. Mellka fell back to sleep within minutes, thinking of who it could have been. Though the message had said it came from a **manly** warrior poet, she couldn't rule out the idea of it being a cover up for a woman, a sentient hive mind, or an insane A.I. They were all as likely to have sent her the letter.

 **The next morning...um night...screw it, when she eventually had woken up**

Mellka began the process of elimination, as she dressed herself for any missions she would face today. The first ones to be taken out of the equation were Marquis, Thorn, Caldarius, ISIC, Kleese, Phoebe, and Alani. Marquis and Thorn were sociopaths, blinded and guided by their own beliefs, and love for carnage in the name of said beliefs. She very much doubted the two would want anything to do with her, considering that Thorn is holding a grudge against her for leaving the Eldrid, and Marquis wants nothing to do with poor people.

Caldarius and ISIC were out, because the two had only one directive, and it was to cause savage violence against those who had done them wrong. As for why it isn't Kleese...the old pompous a#%hole would never use such poor language in any of his writings. As for Alani...the Eldrid healer had already shown the hots for a certain wraith in the U.P.R., so she couldn't have written it either.

By the time she finished eliminating the unlikeliest of the battleborn, Mellka had dressed herself for any missions she would partake in. As soon as she stepped foot outside her door, Thorn had run into her at full speed. 'Great', Mellka thought sarcastically, 'Now I have to deal with the space elf.' Knowing Teshka's temper well, Mellka knew Thorn would allude this accident to her.

Instead, Thorn had said, "I'll deal with you another time. Watch where you are going." Thorn then quickly ran off, leaving Mellka dumbstruck. Thorn had not argued, blamed her, or challenged her to a fight. Instead, she had run off in a hurry...it must have been important for her, if she just let go of what had happened. Deciding not to press her luck, Mellka quickly made her way to the command deck, and spotted the one who could help her.

Sighing, she walked up to Deande, and called for her attention. Deande had been talking to Kleese, who now wore an annoyed expression for being interrupted mid-conversation. "Excuse me Mellka, but Deande and I were just discu-" "You can do that another time. Right now, I need to ask her something, and I would appreciate it if got lost." Mellka insisted, not caring for what the two had been talking about.

Kleese, not wanting to be dismissed so easily, then asked, "And do tell, what could be so important that you'd need **Deande's** help?" "Oh, well it's a matter of mind your own damn business." Mellka sarcastically mocked. Before Kleese could make a remark, Deande said, "Don't worry Kleese, we can continue our conversation later." Defeated, Kleese rolled his eyes, and left the two to their private conversation.

As soon as he was gone, Deande asked, "Okay, so why **do** you need **my** help? Last I checked, you don't really like me, so you must be really desperate." "It's not that," Mellka said with annoyance, "I need your help with someone on this ship." Deande raised a brow, not understanding Mellka at all. "Listen, if you and another member of the crew are having a dispute, then **you** two have to work it out. Don't bring me into your feud."

Mellka looked at Deande as if she had just heard the stupidest advice anyone had given her. "I'm not fighting with anyone on the ship. Someone has been sending me letters, and I don't know who it is. And as much as I would like to confront this sicko, I can't really do that, **unless I know who it is.** " Understanding her now, Deande simply nodded, but then asked, "So why don't you just ask Nova to give you live feed of this person? Why do you feel I should get involved?"

Mellka blushed a little, and answered, "Because...the letters...they're love letters, and I don't need Nova to know about them. We all know she likes to make gossip, and I don't need anyone else knowing about this." Deande's expression was shocked, which then became thoughtful, and then amused at the position Mel had been in. "So, you have a secret admirer." She said with a coy smile, "Any idea of who it might be?"

Mellka glared at her, if she had an idea, she wouldn't be here talking to her. After a moment of silence, Deande took the hint, and wiped the smile from her face. "Well...have you at least given thought to what you'd do once you find this person?" Mellka had an idea...but that was only if this person refused to stop leaving letters in front of her door. "Believe me, if this jackass doesn't stop, I'll make sure to give'em a damn good reason to."

That hadn't been the answer to the question Deande had asked, but she figured Mel would dodge the question. from what she could tell, Mellka wasn't the type to be emotional or nurturing. Which was why Deande had been surprised with this reveal, everyone on the ship knew Mel wasn't the type to share her feelings, or commit any real attachments to someone. Of course, everyone on the ship is like this, but with their own varying degrees.

Mel was the type to ensure no one got any ideas of her being...close and affectionate. What this person see's in her, Deande didn't know, nor did she want to understand. Though, she could imagine why anyone would suck up to Mel. She was a very good ally to have in any fight, so these letters might have just been reason for Mel to be at this persons beck and call.

This was indeed a curious thought, one Deande would like to resolve, plus this would certainly help in having Mellka trust her. After much thought, Deande nodded her head, and said, "Alright, I'll help you uncover your admirer." At this, Mellka sighed in relief, grateful that her hopes were not misplaced. But then a thought occurred, and she asked, "Wait...this is just too easy. What do **you** want in return?"

Deande smiled, and answered, "Nothing, nothing at all. We're part of the same team after all, you watch my back and I watch yours. What are team mates for, am I right?" There was no answer, only silence. Deande then said, "Plus...I'm curious to know who it is that would find you in any way,...charming to be with." Mellka raised an offended brow, and asked in an annoyed tone, "Exscuse me, what's that supposed to mean?"

Deande fumbled for words, trying to think of something to take away the tone in Mellka's voice. When she could not think of anything to say, she used the only skill she knew that could save her from this awkward moment. Mellka hadn't realized it right away, but when Deande disappeared in a puff of digital smoke, she knew Deande had meant. Mellka didn't know to feel proud of the fact or appalled. She wasn't that much of a deterrent towards others, was she?

Apparently Deande had thought so, but she was a Jennerit, and Mellka had made damn sure to know she disliked those within that faction. Still, she couldn't be so bad as to deter everyone aboard the ship, her 'Admirer' was proof of that...unless it was some sick joke. When she found out who it had been that was sending her those letters, she was going to make sure to find out the pricks intent.

As she made her way back through the halls of the ship, she saw something that had stunned her. She saw Thorn yelling at Marquis, but that wasn't what surprised her. It looked like the cocky magnus had said or done something to piss off the two newest members of the crew. Whiskey Foxtrot and Toby glared at the magnus with killer intent, while Thorn seemed to be trying to diffuse the situation by drawing Marquis's attention to her instead of the two rogues.

Mellka made sure to stay out of it, and made her way to the mess hall of the ship to get some breakfast. Whatever was going on, she didn't care, she had problems of her own to take care of.

 **Three days later**

Deande knocked on Mellka's door, after three days of observing, she had found out who had been sending the letters. The first night had been uneventful, as the perpetrator had made no attempt that night. The second night, Deande had been caught by the man, and had passed by her playing innocent. The third night, she had taken precautions, and had caught the man in the act.

As soon as Mellka opened the door, Deande pushed into her room with the news. "It's the soldier Oscar Mike, he's been the one writing to you." Deande said, trying to hide her surprise. Mellka looked at Deande as if she had two heads. Then she started to think about it, and slapped herself for not realizing it any sooner. Of course it was Mike, he was the one everyone knew, had tried to write rhymes and raps. He could never stay consistent with the style he was trying to master, and the same could be seen in his poems.

Mellka nodded, and asked, "Any particular reason he's interested." Deande smiled, and answered, "I have a pretty good idea, and though last night only confirmed my suspicions, I had spied on him enough to get the gist of why it is he's trying to court you." "He's trying to corner me?" Mellka asked in confusion. Deande then looked at her incredulously, until she broke out into a laugh.

Mellka didn't find any of this funny, and as soon as Deande saw her glare of annoyance, she stopped but kept smiling. She then said, "Just know this...the man admires you very much, and see's something in you worth fighting for." Mellka couldn't help but crack a smile at the idea of someone holding that much admiration towards her, but she quickly dismissed it when she realized that wasn't all there was to it. She looked to Deande, and asked, "There's more?"

Deamde nodded, but said, "But I think you should talk to him about it." At that, Mellka laughed and gave Deande a look that said, 'are you serious?' Deande then said, "There's no reason to be shy Mel. He really likes you, and I think it would be better for both of you, if you just talked to each other about it." "Shy?...shy? Oooooooooohhhhhh no, I don't do shy. What makes you think I'm afraid to talk to him."

"Good, then you can tell me all about it tomorrow." Deande said as she exited the room. Mellka stopped her, and turned her around asking, "What do you mean tell me tomorrow? I'm not going to talk to him about it. The guys an idiot, putting up obvious bravado to hide how he really feels. Nova pretty much exposed him with that audio diary of his. Why should I talk to him about it?"

Deande saw this coming, despite Mellka's calm and collected facade, she knew the woman didn't like dealing with emotions. She was a bit like Mike in that sense, the only difference being that she had never outwardly voiced her feelings. Deande looked to Mellka, and said in an assuring voice, "Look if what you say is true, then you should have no problem talking to him about it. You said you wanted him to stop sending you letters, and now's your chance. Talk to him about it, or deal with it in the way you said you would do so. It won't hurt you, and believe me, it won't hurt him either."

Mellka didn't say anything, which was a first for her. She honestly didn't know what to make of it all, but she knew better then to let her own feelings get in the way. Mike had been the first person **ever** to show any interest in her. Back on Ekkunar, she had never experienced what it was like for anyone to show interest in her. She was always different compared to those who blindly followed the observatory. Not to say she hasn't experienced lust with partners both male and female, both inside and outside the Eldrid, but they were always one time deals. No one could ever think to be in a relationship with someone who has a living bio-weapon attached to their arm...but they do wonder what it's like to f#%k, said person, there was no doubt about that.

Seeing Mellka unsure was a first for Deande...and it creeped her the f#%k out. "Hey Mel," Deande said, getting Mellka's attention, "We'll be landing on a U.P.R. base in a while. We're going there to restock on ammunition, food, gear, and give much needed repairs for Nova. That means we'll be staying the night on the base. No doubt there will be plenty of times to confront Mike on this issue. Think about it." With that, Deande made her way out of Mellka's room, leaving Mellka to ponder on what to do next.

 **Later that night on Bliss**

The night had come, and with it, the strange sensation Mellka had felt in her gut. She knew Deande was right, she now had plenty of opportunities to confront Mike about the letters. She couldn't let this chance pass by, not if it meant she would keep receiving those sappy letters, and certainly not now that Deande knew. Mellka would rather take a bullet, then let the Jennerit know she wussed out.

No, that would never happen, she had faced terrors much worse then this...which was why Mellka couldn't understand why she felt how she did. Something like this was kitty crap, the fact that she felt she didn't want to confront Mike was disturbing. Those letters meant nothing to her...but then again, this was Oscar Mike. Mellka wasn't afraid of the idea of retaliation do to rejection, but...she and most of the others knew the loud mouth.

Those poems may have been crappy, but knowing Mike, it came from the heart. Mellka thought back to Deande's words...of course it was only natural for someone like Mike to see her for the badass she knew she was, but it didn't mean he could jerk his knob off to that. Steeling herself, Mellka made her way off the ship, and into the base. Inside she saw the other battleborn, either exploring around, or lugging around ammunition for each specific weapon they owned.

Along the way she saw Thorn, who was now sitting with Montana. The two seemed to be talking about something that pissed Teshka off...Mellka was not surprised. Even so, Mellka approached the two, hoping that Montana knew where his best friend had gone off to. "Seriously though, can't you two just talk about it. I'm sure he feels as awkward about it as you do." This was what Mellka had heard from Montana, before he noticed Mellka making her way to them.

"Oh hi Mel," Montana greeted in his usually cheerful attitude, "pretty neat of the U.P,R. to lend us this base for the night. Am I right." Montana's demeanor was infectious, as Mellka couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah big guy, we got real lucky. But then again, they do owe us for bringing down Isic, and giving them back the bases they lost to Rendain and the Varelsi. If anything, they owe us more then the chump change their giving us now, but I suppose Ghalt knows what he's doing. It's not exactly easy talking to trigger happy morons... no offense to you, Mike, or Ghalt...Benedict and Galilea on the other hand..."

It went quite for a moment, until the two snickered, and laughed at the little joke. Thorn was not laughing, nor did she even bother to crack a smile. Mellka just looked at her with a bored expression, and asked, "What's the issue now Teshka? Someone make fun of yer bow? Broke a sacred oath to the Eldrid? Oh, maybe your face froze, and your stuck looking like you have a stick up yer ass."

The last one had done it, as Thorn tried to ram into Mellka, only to be stopped when Montana blocked her path with his hand. "Calm down Thorn, she didn't mean it." Yeah I did." Mellka said, not taking any of the space elf's crap. "What's she pissed about anyway?" Montana was about to answer, before Thorn cut in, and said, "It is of no concern to you." Mellka rolled her eyes, and looked to Montana to answer.

To avoid angering Thorn any further, Montana said, "Thorn and someone else...I'm not naming anyone...may have..." "Kissed." Mellka finished for him, "I don't know why you think everyone on the ship doesn't know what you and Marquis had done after that incursion match on Ekkunar." Thorn's expression turned red, but not angry red, more of the embarrassed shade of it. Mellka went on, and said, "Listen Teshka, we all give into temptation sometimes, though I can't say I ever regretted it. Still, you shouldn't make a big deal out of it. I'm not surprised at all that you two have become closer after that long period of time surviving on Ekkunar. Though I am surprised you two haven't already f#%ked. I'm sure if you both did, you wouldn't feel so awkward and uptight, plus it would probably help with all the anger issues."

Thorn's embarrassed expression turned bright red as she stopped struggling. She spoke no words as she stuck out an old Eldrid expression with her finger. Mellka laughed, and said, "That's nice." She then turned to Montana, and asked, "Why did I come here..." When she finally remembered, she said, "Oh yeah, have you seen Mike, I need to tell him something important." Montana thought about it, and snapped his fingers saying, "Yeah, he went to go train. He should be on the third level down, training facilities are usually built this way to protect rookies from unexpected assaults on base."

Mellka nodded, and thanked Montana, and then looked to Thorn, who still stuck the finger. "Well at least there's **some** progress. Looks like Marquis taught you how to curve some of that anger...I'll make sure to thank him for that." Again, this caused Thorn to try and ram into Mellka, only for Montana to hold her back as Mellka made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button down, breathed, and readied herself for the confrontation.

As soon as she set foot on the training ground, she hard hard breathing, and sounds of heavy blows from a man all the way at the end of the facility. Mellka approached this person cautiously, until she saw U.P.R. armor on the ground next to him. 'Good, so he's not some punk who snuck in here.' Upon closer inspection, the man or **clone** Mellka realized, was shirtless as he beat a solid hologramed projection.

When he bent down to drink some water next to his armor, he noticed Mellka watching him, and spat out the water. He immediately ran for for his helmet, only to run into Mellka, who had thought ahead and was now holding his mask. There was a moment of awkward silence, as an uneasiness filled Oscar Mike, keeping any bravado he might have said from being said. This was it, someone knew he was a clone, and now he would be turned in.

"Relax, I knew you were a clone." Mellka said, trying to lighten the mood. Oscar Mike remained silent, but then asked, "How long did you know?" Mellka wouldn't say when, she hadn't really known he was a clone, but rather suspected him of being one. What was happening now, was just confirmation on what she had already suspected of him. Though, to keep appearance, she answered, "Since Penarch, when I officially came into Ghalt's service. You Mike's are known to be the exact opposite of subtle. Always seems to be something they haven't fixed with you clones, you always make stupid choices left alone."

"That's not true." Mike said offended, disregarding any affections he had for Mel at the moment. "We Mike clones always get the job done, and that's what matters most, unlike you, you p#%sy." This surprised Mellka, not believing the stones Mike had in talking to her like that. "We Mike clones have taken on the worst in the galaxy,...eh...what's left of it. And look at me, I've taken on baddies even worser, like the varelsi and th-"

" **Worser** isn't a word dumb#% &," Mellka mocked, "Plus you can't give that much credit to the Mikes. You're right, they do take on some tough s#%t, but most never survive this long. I should know, I killed a lot of you guys before signing up to join Ghalt. You on the other hand, have proven to be a real bastard to kill, but that's just you. Other then that, you still talk a lot, just like the others."

Oscar looking defeated gave Mellka satisfaction. 'Maybe this'll give him a hint.' Mellka thought, hoping she didn't have to deal with Mike's feelings. This way, she didn't have to say anything about the poems, and Oscar would stop sending them of his own accord. This plan though did not work, as Oscar walked up to Mellka, and looked down at her having the height advantage. "You really think us Mikes are all talk huh? Well then, let me teach you a lesson on talking crap about others."

Oscar Mike was honestly afraid of fighting Mellka. Not only did this endanger any idea of having a relationship with her, but he also needed to show her that he was more then just a clone. If this was how she saw Mike clones, then any chances he thought he had with her were little to none. He needed to change the way she saw him, and he couldn't think of a better way to do it then to show her the error of her words. Of course he could try getting on his knee, and telling her how he felt about her, and say he was the only Mike who could feel this way about her...but that idea was corny as f#%k.

Plus he wasn't going to let her get away with hurting his pride. Whether he cared for her or not, he would make sure she regretted ever saying what she did to his face. Besides, if he tried talking to her about anything romantic, she would just shoot him down...both literally and metaphorically. This way was better, since Mellka never backed away from a challenge. She had her own pride and ego...which was one of the many things he liked and admired about her.

Not only did she abandon her post as an operative of the Eldrid, she had also sought her own way. And though at times she wasn't sure of her path in life, she faced all adversity with her head held high, and her badass attitude intact. She was strong in a way he wasn't...she didn't need others to make her sure of herself. She was definitely someone Mike wouldn't mind taking a bullet for. Of course the same could be said about all his other friends, but Mellka was a special case.

Like her, he had abandoned his position as a clone, and left the only place he had thought home for a while. But unlike her, he needed someone to convince him that he was more then just a clone, that he didn't just have to take orders from the U.P.R. Montana had taught him the value of friendship, as well as the feeling of being part of something more, even when their ideas of what **more** was differed. These different ideas are what Mike knew he and Montana would never agree upon.

Montana believes everyone could be friends, and that everyone was worth saving. Mike knew better, but he sometimes held his tongue, fearing that if he ever pushed Montana on the subject too hard, he would lose his friendship. Mike was afraid of that, Montana was the only reason he still fought for the U.P.R., despite what they thought of **clones** like him. Mike knew he would eventually have a fall out with the U.P.R., and eventually have to move on without his best friend, but the loss of that support scared him.

He could try following in the footsteps of his idol Whiskey Foxtrot, but Mike wanted more out of life then just being a pirate. He was a soldier at heart, and as much as he loved violence, he loved the idea of being apart of something greater even more. Mellka was just the person to help him with this idea, considering the somewhat similar situation they were both in. If the battleborn were to ever dissipate, she was definitely someone Mike would follow.

He knew it the moment she risked her life to save his back on Penarch. Back when the battleborn were even fewer then it was, now that there are fourteen 'fifteen counting Aurox ' aboard Nova. The way she moved, the way she showed her strength and resolve,...he had been jealous of her for that, but respected the way she handled herself. That respect grew to admiration, the admiration grew to like, and eventually like turned into...something sappy, but felt really really, really good. Mike couldn't deny it, the ex-Eldrid operative had rammed a metaphorical bio-glaive spike into the thing that pumps his blood and gave him oxygen.

He would show her his strength, he would prove to her his own resolve, and he would show her what she meant to him. Mike stood tall, waiting for Mellka to accept his challenge. As expected, she had, but didn't seem to like the idea. This confused Mike, as Mellka was never one to cast an awkward expression toward a fight with anyone, though his worry didn't last . As Mellka made her way to the training mat, she removed her vest, that revealed her slim yet voluptuous upper body, through her green shirt.

When she saw his lustful gaze, she couldn't help but feel both flattered and surprised. Most guys never saw her being a little flat as sexy, and the fact that she seemed more **fit** then they were, never helped her case neither. Some girls liked it, while others had been as disappointed as her male partners, and with her bio-glaive, the idea of second dates or having casual screws were even lesser.

The way Oscar was looking at her made her feel both uneasy and warm. He looked completely entranced at her form, not even caring for her glaive, which was visibly running up the left side of her body. "So uh...yeah let's do this." Mellka said, bringing Mike out of his trance. "Oh uh...yeah uuuuhhhh...take your best shot Eldrid." The two then started circling one another, waiting for a slip up the other could take advantage of.

"So just so we're clear, if I win, you can't talk crap about Mike clones ever again." Mellka snorted, and said, "As if I'll agree to that. Even if you win and prove you're not like the others, it doesn't mean what I said before isn't true." Without warning, Mellka dashed forward, and swooped at Mike's legs, causing the clone to back away quickly. Mellka continued her assault, and twisted around, hitting Mike with the back of her fist.

Mike stumbled, and rubbed his cheek, knowing full well that there would be a huge bruise there later. "Nice shot,' Mike quipped, "But you'll have to do better." Mike then went back into his fighting position, but had appeared more tense then last time. "What's the matter clone, ya scaaaaared? Is that why you've become more defensive?" Mike smirked, and answered, "You're real distracting, so I'm trying to keep my head in the fight."

Mellka's jaw dropped at what he Oscar had just said. He was flirting, not teasing or leading her on a chase, but out right flirting with her. Mellka then tried to shut him up with another quick jab, only for him to grab it, and swing her around into his embrace. Mike then gazed down at her blushing face, and said, "That's cute...you thought you could hit me the same way...not that it's a bad plan, but...cute."

Mellka couldn't help but smirk at his playfulness. 'Alright,' she thought, 'If he wants to play this game, I'm game.' She then playfully shoved him back, and told him, "Yu know...if you just wanted to go a few rounds with me, all you had to do was ask." She winked at his stunned expression, inwardly laughing at the ideas she knew were going through his head at those simple words. "Relax," she told him, "I meant training."

The soldier eyes widened as he blushed, knowing that she knew what he was thinking, and found it...amusing. This aggravated Mike to the point where he had made the offensive, succeeding where Mellka had failed, and sweeped her legs. The fall knocked the wind out of the ex-Eldrid operative, the move had caught her by surprise, she didn't think Mike had the moxie to even try it.

When she tried to get back up, Mike pinned her, smirking as he rendered her immobile under his weight. "That was a real b#%ch move clone." Mike's smile just grew bigger, as he told her, "No, I got you fair and square, I'm just that awesome. You should see me when I'm actually trying." "Whatever...Benedict." Mellka mocked. At the aviant's name, Mike became a little offended. "Hey, don't compare me to-"

Before he knew it, Mike was the one below Mellka, with his arms and legs pinned. Mellka then inched her face to his, and in a triumphant grin said to his face, "I win." "No you didn't." Mike denied, "I didn't tap out." Mellka rolled her eyes, not believing the clone. "Don't be a sore loser and make up rules you didn't even bother to make." "Uuuuuuuh," Mike tried to make an excuse, "I forgot to mention that part."

Again, Mellka rolled her eyes, not believing what the soldier had just told her. "Fine," she said conceding, "but you're still pinned, and don't think you're getting out of this. I can wait til you give." At that moment, Mike tried to overpower the Eldrid, but ended getting punched in the gut, and getting pinned again. Mike then tried a few more times, but then realized Mellka would not loosen her position above him.

"Alright," he said, "let go of one of my arms, and I'll tap out." Mellka eyed him, and said, "Alright, but don't try anything funny, or you're gonna regret it." Mellka released her grip on Mike, but eyed him in case he tried to cheat. Though what happened next had surprised her greatly, as he pulled her in, and kissed her passionately. For a moment, Mellka struggled within Mike's embrace, until the clone soldier released his grip on her, and the two breathed in air as if for the first time.

They had both been left breathless and gasping for air, but that wasn't the end of the lustful act, as Mellka felt something move beneath her hips. She looked to Mike with a blank expression, while he looked back to her, hoping he didn't cross the line with the impulsive act. He knew it was a dangerous one to make, but then he knew this was probably the closest he could get to her. he went out on a limb, either he show her how he felt now and risk dying, or be a wuss and continue sending those letters like a p#%sy.

Moments passed, neither saying a word, and neither making a move. It was as if time itself had stopped, until Mellka finally spoke, and said, "See wasn't this easier? You didn't have to send those sappy poems." Mike blushed, and was going to tell her why he had sent them to her, and why he hadn't just come out and said it. He was stopped as Mellka's lips smacked into his, followed by the wet slapping of noises of two people... **training** til the very mat they laid on consisted of sweat, passion, and **other** bodily fluids.

 **Morning on Bliss**

Everyone was packed and set, repairs had been made to Nova, and it was time to get back to work. Almost everyone was accounted for, except Montana, Oscar Mike, and Mellka. Ghalt and Deande stood at the entrance of the ship, and waited for the last three members to arrive. When they did, Ghalt watched as Oscar limped as Montana kept his friend on his feet. "What the hell happened to you?" Ghalt asked, concerned for his his fellow soldiers. Mike answered immediately, "Just a night of training sir. Learned a few moves with Mellka, she was awesome sir, hope to train with her again as well sir."

"At ease." Ghalt said in a worried tone. "It's good to train, but try not to go overboard with it. Save your strength for the real fights ahead." Oscar just smiled at Ghalt from beneath his helmet. He would keep his word to Mellka, and keep what happened on the down low, no need for anyone else to get in on it. Though he was certain Montana knew, since he did see them sleeping together on the floor...he was glad the big guy didn't say anything. When he looked to Montana, the lumberjack flashed him a smile and formed an "O" with his thumb and finger.

Last to arrive was Mellka, who had a real spring in her her step. Noticing this spring, Deande told Ghalt, "Don't worry, I'll speak to her of Oscar's condition. just get to the command deck, we'll see you there." Ghalt raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but nodded and headed inside. Deande stood at the entrance with a smirk as Mellka made her way on board. "So, what's the news?" Deande asked, wanting to know what the relationship was between her associate and the soldier.

Mellka answered, "None of your business Jennerit." And continued her way inside. Deande just scoffed and rolled her eyes at the Eldrids stubbornness, until Mellka stopped walking, and without facing her said, "I've got a date." and made her way to the command deck. Deande giggle as she followed the Eldrid inside, it seemed some progress had finally been made.

Mellka heard the laugh, but didn't much care for it. She honestly didn't understand why Deande was so giddy about it, relationships were usually a bad idea in the line of work they do. Problem was...some like Oscar Mike didn't care, and that alone had set him up for a hard downward fall. He clung to this chance, to this hope, to this group...to her, thinking everything would be alright. Mellka didn't have the heart to actually tell him it was pointless, and decided to **comfort** him, until he knew otherwise.

Still, in the night they spent f#%king one another, Mellka couldn't help but feel the same at one point. Maybe...not like there was any real chance...maybe things would somehow work out, she now had a promise to keep anyway. She would try and stay alive, so that they could meet up again another night. Not to say she felt deeply for the U.P.R. soldier, but...it was a hell of a reason to make it back alive, and it sure as hell beat feeling crappy. Oscar had asked if they could ever do this again under more...normal circumstances, not that there were. Still, he wanted to see her again...and Mellka sure as hell didn't mind another night like that.


End file.
